Zmienione Przeznaczenia
by Augustulus
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE "Altered Destinies" by Anaklusmos14. Zamiast szczęśliwego dzieciństwa z matką, Percy zostaje osierocony i porzucony na ulicy w wieku dziesięciu lat. Znaleziony i zabrany przez najmniej lubianego boga, Percy jest wychowywany by zostać najsłynniejszym herosem w dziejach. Jego przeszłość postawiła go za innymi. Czy Percy zaakceptuje swój los? Alternatywa kanonu. AU
1. Nowy Początek

___**From translator: This is translation of „Altered Destinies" by Anaklusmos14, which can be found in English on this website. He has all copyrights for this story, except the PJO and HOO world, which belongs to Rick Riordan. The author of this fanfick gave me permission to translate this story into Polish.**_

___******Od tłumacza:** Witam Was przy moim pierwszym tłumaczeniu. Postanowiłem porzucić pisanie własnej twórczości, ponieważ no cóż... nie wychodziło mi. Może kiedys do tego wrócę, jednak teraz postanowiłem poświęcić się tłłumaczeniu, by wiedzieć, że na pewno skończę. Aktualizacje będą nieregularne z powodu szkoły- teraz będę miał ciężki rok, jednak tego nie porzucę. (Na marginesie- zgadnijcie, do której klasy teraz uczęszczam). Fanfick który teraz tłumaczę to jeden z najlepszych na tej stronie i jest dość sporych rozmiarów i ma sequel- "Interwined Destinies", któego także przetłumaczę. Całość opowiada o Percym wychowywanym przez Hadesa od dziesiątego roku życia. Autor inspirował się kanonem, jednak dokonał wielu zmian. Jakich? Wyjdzie w praniu. Zapraszam do czytania._

**Zmienione przeznaczenia**

**Rozdział 1:Nowy początek**

Młody chłopiec biegł przez las nowojorskiego Central Parku. Niezwykle duży piekielny ogar złapał świeży trop gdy młodzieniec torował sobie droge przez krzaki, desperacko próbując uciec. Chłopiec uciekał już przez prawie dwa dni. Nieważne jak wiele razy był w stanie zgubić jakiegoś potwora, następny znajdował go w kilka godzin.. Minęły trzy dni odkąd zjadł ostatni posiłek i niedożywienie dawało się we znaki dziesięciolatkowi. Jego ciało było słabe i zaczynało go zawodzić, na nogach utrzymywała go tylko niezłomna siła woli i determinacja.

Czuł, że bestia powoli go dogania, gdy on osiągał już limit swojej wytrzymałości, modląc się o jakąś drogę ucieczki od przerażającej kreatury. Gdy już tracił nadzieję, zauważył dwóch ludzi stojących przy ognisku płonącym na polanie, tylko kilka metrów przed nim. Nie miał już energi, by wołać po pomoc, więc pochylił głowę i używając resztek sił przeskoczył na ogniem, mając nadzieję, że nieznajomi pomogą mu.

Gdy chłopiec wylądował u celu, padł wycieńczony na ziemię. Odwrócił się by zobaczyć widok, którego nie spodziewał się zobaczyć w swoim życiu. Mężczyzna stał przed potworem, który zdawał się pochylać przed nim, zanim strzelił palcami. Szczelina pojawiła się w podłożu i potworny pies zniknał w ziemi.

Młodzieniec od razu wpadł w panikę, sądząc, że wpadł na kogoś gorszego niż piekielny ogar. Gdy chciał sie podnieść na stopy, został nagle otoczony uspokajającymi ramionami. Spanikowany chłopiec odwrócił się do emanujących ciepłem, czerwonych oczu.

Oczy żarzyły się jak ognisko i mimo szokującego widoku, jaki właśnie ujrzał, chłopiec momentalnie uspokoił się dzięki dotykowi kobiety. Gdy spojrzał w jej oczy, poczuł relaksujące ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele. Po minucie w ramionach kobiety, chłopiec wreszcie się odezwał.

-K-kim j-jesteście?- wystękał nadal próbując złapać oddech.

Kobieta obdarowała go łagodnym uśmiechem.

-Nazywam się Hestia. Nie musisz się martwić więcej, mój brat pozbył sie tego potwora dla ciebie.- powiedziała mu uspokajająco.

Głowa chłopca podniosła się, dopiero przypominając sobie o mężczyźnie. Kiedy na niego spojrzał, ujrzał czarne oczy, które nie były przyjazne, lecz także nie były wrogie. Na twarzy mężczyzny odmalowała się ciekawość.

-Dziękuję, za uratowanie mnie- cicho powiedział do mężczyzny, dalej niepewny czy nie chce on go czasem zranić.

Mężczyzna się lekko uśmiechnął gdy spojrzał w oczy chłopca. Po kilku sekundach, jego twarz przybrała wyraz zrozumienia, a potem złości. Odwrócił się do kobiety z grymasem na twarzy.

-Jest synem Posejdona. Widzę to w jego oczach i czuję morze w nim. Oczywiście, żaden z moich braci nie potrafił dotrzymac przysięgi do której mnie zmusili.- warknął do kobiety.

Hestia spojrzała na brata z dezaprobatą na twarzy.

-Tak, nasi bracia może popełnili bład, ale to nie jest wina chłopca. Nie powinieneś go obwiniać i powiem ci teraz Hadesie, nie będziesz szukał zemsty na Posejdonie poprzez niego, chłopiec jest niewinny.- Hestia powiedział, posyłając bratu znaczące spojrzenie,

Hades wyglądał jakby chciał się kłócić ze swoją siostrą, dopóki nie spojrzał na chłopca jeszcze raz. Kiedy to zrobił, jego twarz złagodniała i rzekł:

-Dobrze siostro, zostawie go w spokoju... do czasu.

Chłopiec, który był nadal w ciepłych ramionach Hestii przysłuchiwał się rozmowie ze strachem i ciekawością. Nie znał swojego ojca, ale oni na pewno byli rodzeństwem jego taty.

Kiedy się odwrócił do Hestii, ona się uśmiechnęła do niego i spytała:

-Jak się nazywasz dziecinko? I dlaczego jestes sam w lesie pośrodku nocy?

-Nazywam sie Percy- odpowiedział cicho i jego postawa zmieniła się z cichej i nieśmiałej w wściekłą i pełną mocy.- Jestem tutaj, ponieważ moja mama nie żyje. Ojczym zabił ją parę dni temu.- chłopiec wyszeptał i jego zielone oczy przepełniły się furią.

Oczy Hadesa zwięziły się, moc chłopca uderzała w niego falami. Nigdy nie czuł takiej potęgi od tak młodego chłopca.

Hades spojrzał na chłopca, był chudy i widocznie niedożywiony, jednak to był tylko początek problemów. Blizna zdobiła twarz dziecka, zaczynając się na jego czole i biegła przez twarz, poprzez lewe oko, aż do końca policzka. Ramiona chłopca były pokryte cięciami i zadrapaniami, tak samo jak bliznami w okolicach nadgarstków, które mogły być spowodowane tylko przez bycie przytrzymywanym siłą.

Hades zdecydował się zerknąć w jego spojrzenia. Im więcej widział, tym bardziej zdenerwowany się stawał. Nawet Pan Śmierci miał limit rzeczy, które mógł przyjąc do siebie i to co zobaczył, spowodowało u niego chęc do ścięcia komuś głowy,zaczynając od jego brata, za pozostawienie dziecka takiemu losowi.

Hades wyszedł z umysłu chłopca i spojrzał na swoją siostrę, było jasne, że ona też czytała myśli chłopca. Rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie, nawiązując niewidoczną nić porozumienia.

Hades podszedł do chłopca, który momentalnie zesztywniał, szykując się do walki.

-Śpij- Hades rzekł surowym, ale pewnym głosem gdy cień pojawił się na twarzy chłopca.

Oczy Percy'ego zaczęły się zamykać, jednak ten starał się do tego nie dopuśić, co zaimponowało Hadesowi momentalnie. Hades machnął dłonią przed twarzą chłopca ponownie i Percy w końcu przegrał walkę i pogrążył się w głębokim śnie, nadal w ramionach Hestii.

-Chłopiec jest potężny. Bardziej niż jakikolwiek półbóg w tak młodym wieku.- Hades powiedział zaskoczonym głosem.

Hestia kiwneła głową.

-Co możemu dla niego zrobić. Nie pozwolę mu więcej cierpieć w świecie śmiertelników, widział tam więcej strasznych rzeczy niż ktokolwiek powinien w ciągu życia, a to dopiero dziecko.

Hades przytaknął, gdy spojrzał na kobietę, zastanawiając się co ona ma na myśli.

-Mogłabym go wziąć ze sobą na Olimp, lecz przecież wiesz, że Zeus zabiłby go, gdyby tylko go zobaczył. Powiedziałabym też Posejdonowi, jednak sądzę, że on już zrobił wystarczająco dużo i wątpię, że chłopiec będzie chciał się zadawać z osobą, która pozostawiła go takiemu losowi.- Hestia wyjaśniła powoli, gdy patrzała na brata z oczami pełnymi nadziei.

Oczy Hadesa rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiał do czego dążyła.

-Nie możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, że wychowam syna Posejdona.

Hestia podniosła brew.

-Bracie, wiem, że brakuje ci twoich dzieci. Percy może być sposobem, na wyciągnięcie ich z tego przeklętego kasyna.

-Persefona nigdy na to nie zezwoli i powie swojemu ojcu, kiedy tylko będzie mogła- Hades zaprzeczył.

-Myśle, że spodoba jej się pomysł wychowywania syna, który nie jest jednym z twoich dzieci.-Hestia uśmiechnęła się.-Da to jej też powód do odwiedzania Podziemia na dłużej i do tego bardziej regularnie.

Hades zamyślił się zanim nie odrzekł:

-To dziecko może być tym, o którym mówi przepowiednia.

-I kto lepiej będzie mógł zmierzyć się z naszym ojcem, niż chłopiec wychowany przez jednego z Wielkiej Trójki?- Hestia ponownie się uśmiechnęła. Oboje wiemy, że ojciec chce ponownie powstać, nie ważne czy Zeus chce to przyznać czy nie. Będę patronką chłopca i możemy się upewnić, że wybór któego dziecko dokona, będzie tym właściwym.

Hades wyglądał niepewnie, zanim powoli przytaknął.

-Może masz rację. Może to być droga dla pozyskania respektu dla domu Hadesa, respektu, którego odmawiano mu przez tysiąclecia. Wychowam chłopca, ale to ty przekonasz Persefone do tego planu. Zostały trzy miesiące do jej powrotu do Podziemia, więc wkrótce zacznij nad nią pracować.

Hestia ciepło uśmiechnęła się do Hadesa.

-Zrobię to bracie.

-A co mam powiedzieć chłopcu gdy się obudzi?

-Przyjdę wtedy do ciebie, ponieważ wyjaśnienia mogą zająć chwilę- odpowiedziała Hestia.

Hades skinął głową i został otoczony cieniem, podczas gdy ona i Percy zniknęli w rozbłysku ognia,

Hestia stała w sali tronowej swojego brata Hadesa, Wspomniany brat siedział na swoim tronie myśląc o wydarzeniach poprzednich dni. Wyjaśnili wszystko co mogli Percy'emu, który przyjął je zaskakująco dobrze. Widocznie uświadomił sobie, dlaczego mógł oddychać pod wodą, a stworzenia morskie i konie mogły rozmawiać z nim myslami.

Jedna rzecz była oczywista, chłopiec nie kochał swojego ojca, który zostawił jego i matkę na pastwę koszmaru, który sprawiał mu jego ojczym. Mimo Hestii wyjaśniającej mu starożytne prawa zabraniających Posejdonowi dokonania interwencji w jego życie, Percy nie słuchał. Zwyczajnie nie chciał mysleć o Posejdonie jako o swoim ojcu.

Słysząc te słowa, Hades krzywo się uśmiechnął. Jaki jest lepszy sposób na zranienie brata, który wyrządzał mu krzywdę wiele razy w przeszłości, niż adoptowanie jego półboskiego syna jako własnego. Percy spytany, czy chce zaakceptować tę ofertę podskoczył, chcąc tylko miejsca do zycia z dala od ulic.

W chwili gdy Hades oficjalnie adoptował Percy'ego jako swego syna, oczy chłopca zmieniły się z morskiej zieleni na czarne. Pozostała tylko obwódka zieleni na skraju tęczówki. Chłopiec wyglądał niczym syn Hadesa- blizna biegnąca przez jego twarz tylko dodawała mu groźnego wyglądy, gdy dziesięciolatek rozglądał się po swoim nowym domu w Podziemiu.

-Bracie, powiedz proszę, że robisz to dla chłopca, a nie w ramach zemsty na Posejdonie- Hestia powiedziała zmartwionym głosem, przełamując ciszę między rodzeństwem.

Hades zaprzeczył.

-Nie będę kłamał, że zranienie Posejdona robi to tylko lepszym, ale ja chcę pomóc chłopcu. Miałaś rację gdy powiedziałąś, że tęsknię za swoimi dziećmi. Jeżeli możesz przekonać moją żonę do zaakceptowania chłopca, będzie mu się tu żyło o wiele lepiej niż samemu w świecie śmiertelników.

Hestia przytaknęła z satysfakcją odpowiadając.

-Wiesz, że Posejdon będzie walczył o niego, gdy się dowie.

-Może robić co chce- Hades rzekł z grymasem na twarzy.-Jakoś nie interesował sie Perseuszem zostawiając go razem z ojczymem.

-Wiesz, że prawa zakazują mu wtrącania się- Hestia zaprzeczyła.

-Nie! Jestem już zmęczony tymi Olimpijczykami zasłaniającymi się tymi bzdurnymi starożytnymi prawami.- Hades wyrzucił z siebie.-Nie musiał od razu zabierac chłopca na Atlantydę by go wychować, ale w byłoby w jego mocy sprawdzenie co jakiś czas, co się w ogóle z chłopcem dzieje.

Oczy Hestii rozszerzyłysię na widok wybuchu brata, jednak uśmiechneła się odrobinę, przekonana, że Hades dobrze wychowa Percy'ego, tak jak miała nadzieję. Teraz jej zadaniem było przekonanie Persefony do zaakceptowania chłopca, by Percy nie musiał dorastać bez matczynej opieki w życiu. Był jej pierwszym w historii herosem i musiała się upewnić, że Percy miał takie zycie, na jakie zasługiwał.

Hestia skinęła głową bratu.

-Dziękuję bracie. Mam do odbycia rozmowę z twoją żoną, lecz będę wracała do chłopca, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko.

-Oczywiście Hestio. Z całego naszego rodzeństwa chyba tylko ty traktujesz mnie jak brata, a nie jak wyrzutka. Zawsze masz zaproszenie do mojego królestwa.

Hestia uśmiechnęła się zanim znikneła w kolumnie płomieni wracając na Olimp.

Hades machnął ręką, sprawiając, że z cienia wyłoniła się Furia Alecto, wprost przed swoim panem.

-Jak mogę słuzyc mój panie?- zapytała.

-Mam teraz syna, Perseusza Jacksona. Jest herosem pochodzącym od Posejdona, którego zaakceptowałem. Mam wiele planów dla niego, i chcę byś go do nich przygotowała.- wyjaśnił Hades.

Alecto spojrzała zszokowana lecz przytakneła.

-Oczywiście mój panie, jakie są twe życzenia?

-Na razie nic, ponieważ będę go trenował samodzielne przez pewien czas, lecz będę potrzebował wielu nauczycieli, by trenowali mojego syna, a ty zaaranżujesz jego trening z wybranymi herosami. Na razie rozgłoś wiadomość, że nowy Książę Podziemia został koronowany i ma być traktowany, jak moja własna krew i ciało w całym moim królestwie- powiedział Hades.

-Jak sobie życzysz mój panie- Alecto pokłoniła się, zanim zniknęła z sali tronowej Hadesa.

Hades z powrotem usiadł na tronie z zadowolonym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. Czas w którym jego dzieci będą odrzucane niedługo się skończy. Perseusz Jackson dokona zmian na Olimpie, był tego pewien. Kiedy jego czas nadejdzie, syn Hadesa bedzie najwspanialszym herosem i wojownikiem jakiego widział dotąd świat, Hades się co do tego upewni.

_**Od tłumacza: **Gdy przeczytacie proszę zostawcie mi swoją opinię. W końcu jako tłumacz robię to dla właśnie dla Was. Wiem, ze nie dobijemy nawet do połowy oryginału (3000 recenzji), jednak niech autor widzi, że się to podoba. Zostawienie mi małej nagrody i motywacji nie boli :).  
_


	2. Misja na Północ

_**Od tłumacza: **__Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, jakie umieściliście pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Zarówno słowa uznania, jak i wytknięcie mi moich błędów (każdy czasem potrzebuje kopa w rzyć), dały mi solidny zastrzyk energii i dzięki temu przetłumaczyłem ten rozdział za jednym zamachem._

_Valar morghulis_

_Augustulus_

_Co do klasy... 3 LO. Naprawde sadzicie, ze bym sie martwil ilością pracy w 3 klasie gimnazjum?_

_Zmienione Przeznaczenia_

_Rozdział 2:Misja na Północ_

_4 lata później_

Percy podniósł swoją tarczę w sam raz by zablokować uderzenie włóczni wymierzone w jego serce. Uderzenie odbiło się od jego tarczy sprawiając, że przeciwnik lekko się potknął. Percy wykorzystał sprzyjający moment i zrobił krok w stronę odsłoniętego z prawej strony oponenta zmieniając przy tym uchwyt włóczni, po czym podciął nim nogi wroga. Uderzenie zwaliło go z nóg i przeciwnik syna Posejdona wylądował na plecach. Percy przekręcił włócznię w dłoniach i przyłożył do piersi leżącego.

- Poddajesz się? - zapytał Percy.

- Poddaję się, młody - mężczyzna zachichotał.

Percy odsunął włócznię i podał mężczyźnie rękę. Ten chwycił ją i uśmiechnął się, gdy Percy podniósł go na nogi. Mężczyzna spojrzał na chłopaka z wyrazem dumy w oczach.

- Widać, że w końcu uczeń przerósł mistrza - powiedział śmiejąc się cicho.

- Moja pierwsza wygrana nie jest przewyższeniem ciebie, mistrzu - zaprzeczył Percy. - Przyznam jednak, że miło jest w końcu wygrać. Włożyłeś za dużo siły w ostatnie uderzenie, w innym wypadku walka by wciąż trwała.

- I właśnie w tym rzecz Perseuszu. Byłeś w stanie rozpoznać i wykorzystać mój błąd, zanim ja zdołałem się wycofać - powiedział z dumą mężczyzna. - Stałeś się wojownikiem nie tylko ciałem, ale i duszą.

- Nie mów tak Achillesie - Percy przewrócił oczami. - Brzmisz teraz jak Tezeusz, którego wygładów wolę słuchać tylko wtedy, gdy muszę.

- Nie powinieneś niedoceniać wiedzy, jaką uzyskujesz pod jego kierownictwem. To dzięki niemu, a nie dzięki mnie jesteś tak dobrym wojownikiem. Umiejętność przechytrzenia przeciwnika jest tak skuteczna, jak umiejętność pokonania go siłą i wytrenowaniem.

- Doceniam to czego mnie uczy, ale czy Tezeusz musi sprawiać, że to wszystko brzmi tak nudno? - zapytał Percy.

- Nie wiem, czy potrafi inaczej - zaśmiał się Achilles. - Może z tego powodu wpadł w oko Atenie wieki temu.

- Jaka jest moja następna lekcja?

- Już nic cię nie nauczę, młody - zaprzeczył Achilles. - Jesteś już niemal perfekcyjnym wojownikiem; każdą bronią posługujesz się z mistrzowską precyzją, a twoje umiejętności walki mogą się równać z moimi. To, czego musisz się nauczyć, czeka na ciebie w prawdziwym swiecie.

- Wątpię, że kiedykolwiek będę równy tobie, jednak dziękuję za pochwałę. Jeszcze wrócę, by się z tobą zmierzyć, przyjacielu.

- Czekam na to Perseuszu. - Achilles uśmiechnął się przy tym.

Percy odpowiedział uśmiechem. Jego ciało pochłanął cień i nagle znad Rzeki Styks przeniósł się pod Pałac Hadesa.

W momencie gdy miał już wejść, Alecto pojwaiła się po jego lewej stronie.

- Perseuszu, twój ojciec chce cię widzieć - wysyczała z lekkim uśmiechem.

Percy uśmiechnął się do Furii i przeszedł przez bramy pałacu. Wędrował korytarzami, dopóki nie doszedł do sali tronowej, w której Hades i Persefona siedzieli na swoich tronach rozmawiając.

Gdy zauważyli Percy'ego, Persefona wstała i przytuliła młodego herosa.

- Daj spokój mamo - wystękał Percy.

Persefona zachichotała i pocałowała go w czoło, zanim wróciła na swój tron.

- Wołałeś mnie ojcze? - zwrócił się do Hadesa Percy.

-Mam misję dla ciebie - opowiedział Pan Umarłych. - Twój brat i siostra są aktualnie w szkole z internatem w Maine. Wysłałem ich tam, by przyzwyczaili się do świata, którego nie widzieli przez prawie osiemdzięsiąt lat, jednak jakiś satyr złapał ich zapach. Obóz Herosów wysłał misję mająca na celu uratowanie ich, a ty masz im na to nie pozwolić. Jeśli odkryją moje dzieci, Zeus najprawdopodobniej je zabije.

Oczy Percy'ego rozszerzyły się, zanim się uśmiechnął.

- Mój brat i siostra? Czekałem na nich przez długi czas, ojcze, nie zawiodę cię.

- Wiem o tym Perseuszu- uśmiechnął się Hades. - Misja dotrze do szkoły dzisiaj wieczorem. Składa się z córek Zeusa i Ateny oraz z syna Posejdona.

Twarz Percy'ego natychmiastowo pochmurniała, gdy przytaknął. Persefona spojrzała na niego sympatycznie.

- Jeżeli to możliwe nie zabij ani nie zrań żadnego herosa. Teraz nie ma czasu na wojnę między twoim ojcem a Olimpijczykami.

-Jak sobie życzysz matko - odpowiedział heros.

- I nie pozwól, by cię zranili lub złapali. Nie chcę przetrząsać Olimpu w poszukiwaniu mojego syna.

- Będę ostrożny. - Percy uśmiechnął się słysząc jej słowa.

- Alecto powie ci gdzie masz isc - dodał Hades. - Ona i jej siostry będą czekały na wezwanie, gdybyś potrzebował pomocy.

Percy kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia, opuszczając pomieszczenie.

Percy wychylił się z cienia w sali gimnastycznej Westover Hall, skradając się w tłumie nastolatków. Już zdołał rozpoznać trzech półbogów z zadaniem i satyra, gdy próbowali się wtopić się w otoczenie. Niestety, nie udało im się to.

Percy z kolei był nieuchwytny przemieszczając się wśród szkolnych dzieci, nie pozostając w jednym miejscu tak długo, by ktoś mógł mu się dobrze przyjrzeć. Gdy wymknął się z pomiędzy tańczących nastolatków, zauważył swego brata i siostrę. Wyglądali dokładnie tak samo, jak na zdjęciu, które pokazał mu ojciec. Widocznie osiemdziesiąt lat w Kasynie Lotos nie zmieniło ich w ogóle.

W tym samym momencie, w którym Percy zamierzał złapać swoje rodzeństwo, usłyszał satyra niemal krzyczącego o potężnym i nowym zapachu w pokoju. Percy zaklął i ukrył się w innym cieniu, zanim herosi go zauważyli. Zanotował sobie w głowie, by trzasnąć satyra w głowę za bycie niezwykle sekretnym w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Percy mógł uczciwie zignorować półbogów i nie troszczyć się czy przeżyją swoją misję; on był tutaj dla swojego brata i siostry i nie zaryzykuje ich żyć, by pomóc grupce rozpieszczonych olimpijskich bachorów.

Percy wyszedł z cienia i zauważył, że jego rodzeństwo znikneło. Spostrzegł też syna Posejdona wybiegającego z sali i przewrócił oczami. Ten chłopiec nie przeszkodzi mu, nie ważne co będzie musiał zrobić.

Percy zobaczył, jak reszta półbogów biegnie za przyjacielem i wiedział, że sprawa stawała się trudniejsza. Percy otoczył swoje ciało cieniami. Pancerz pojawił się na nim, zanim cienie się ulotniły i stał w czarnej, lekkiej bojowej zbroi z hełmem zakrywającym większość twarzy. Wybiegł w ciemność, by znaleźć brata i siostrę.

Chwilę później pojawił się poza murami szkoły na małej ścieżce, która prowadziła w stronę klifu. Ocean znajdował się setki metrów niżej. Percy zauważył syna Posejdona próbującego dostać się do jego rodzeństwa, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka herosów próbowała go osłaniać.

Percy zauważył Mantykorę trzymającą jego rodzeństwo przy sobie, próbując porwać je z pomocą małej armii trzydziestu lub czterdziestu potworów. Monstra osaczyły półbogów na wybrzeżu.

Na myśl o zbliżającej się bitwie uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, jednak najpierw musiał się pozbyć tych nieznośnych herosów. Tak po prostu, by się upewnić, że nie wejdą mu już w drogę.

Percy wybiegł z kryjówki i zanim ktokolwiek go zauważył, wyciągnął rękę do przodu; cienie pochłonęły półbogów. Percy spojrzał za siebie i po swojej lewej zauważył srebrne błyski, poruszające się w lesie. Na jego polecenie cienie wyrzuciły herosów z dala od Łowczyń i wyciągnął swój miecz, prezent, który dostał od swojej patronki na jedenaste urodziny.

Nie marnował czasu na włączenie się do bitwy; od razu podbiegł do Lajstrygona. Dziesięć metrów przed celem cień pochłonął go i Percy pojawił się z prawej strony potwora. Przejechał ostrzem po gardle olbrzyma, po rzucił się do przodu i zwalił z nóg empuzę. Cyklop zamachnął się swoją maczugą i wyprowadził cios w kierunku głowy herosa. Jego uderzenie przecięło pustkę, tuż przed tym, jak miecz z niebiańskiego spiżu zatopił się w jego piersi.

Przebłyski srebra przykuły uwagę Percy'ego, gdy srebrne strzały zaczęły eliminować potwory w mgnieniu oka. Półbóg zniknął w cieniu i pojawił się tuż przed Mantykorą.

- Kim jesteś? - warknął potwór.

Percy spojrzał na niego krzywo.

- Facetem, który zamierza wepchnąć ci ten twój najeżony ogon we własne gardło, jeżeli nie oddasz mi tych herosó w tym momencie.

- Nie możesz pokonać mnie, mały półbogu - zaśmiała się Mantykora. - Odsuń się, zanim dołączysz do tych dwóch.

Percy zaśmiał się i sprawił, że jego miecz powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy długopisu. W tym czasie Łowczynie stanęły parę metrów za nimi z łukami wycelowanymi zarówno w niego jak i w potwora.

- Mądry wybór chłopcze. - warknęła Mantyora.

Uśmiech Percy'ego się powiększył, gdy wyciągnął rękę przed siebie; czarna włócznia wyskoczyła nagle z ziemi, wprost do jego dłoni.

Zrobił krok do przodu, jednak nagle zniknął w cieniu i pojawił się obok Mantykory i wbił jej włócznię w plecy.

Potwór krzyknął z bólu i wystrzelił z ogona parę kolców. Tarcza zaskoczyła i pojawiła się na jego ręce, blokując kolce.

Zanim Percy mógł zareagować, Łowczyni podeszła do Mantykory z wyciągniętym łukiem i strzałą nałożoną na cięciwie.

- Pozwolenie na zabicie, pani? - zapytała.

- Pozwolenie udzie... - zanim bogini dokończyła, potwór rzucił się do przodu i chwycił Łowczynię. Percy skoczył i chwycił swoje rodzeńśtwo za ubrania, wyciągając ich z objęć Mantykory. Zobaczył jeszcze, jak potwór wycofał się z jeńcem, tylko po to by rzucić się z klifu wprost do morza.

Bogini wciągnęła powietrze widząc jak jej zastępczyni została ściągnięta ze szczytu klifu. Oczy Percy'ego rozszerzyły się, zanim skoczył za Mantykorą.

Artemida patrzała zszokowana jak tajemniczy chłopak skacze. Niemal zawyła widząc głupotę chłopca; mógł tylko umrzeć razem z Zoe.

Już odwracała się się do dwóch młodych półbogów, by wziąć ich na Olimp, zanim podskoczyła z zaskoczenia, gdy cień uformował się przed nią.

Oczy Artemidy wyrażały zdziwienie, gdy chłopiec wyskoczył z cienia razem z Zoe na jego ramionach. Nie marnował on czasu stawiając Zoe na nogi, po czym cofnął się od niej i szybko ukłonił. Artemida była zaskoczona; młodzieniec był widocznie bardzo dobrze poinformowany o Łowczyniach i ich zwyczajach. Nie dotykał Łowczyni dłużej niż wymagała tego absolutna konieczność, a potem pokłonił się bogini, której większość nie rozpoznawała w dwunastoletniej formie.

- Moje przeprosiny, Pani Artemido.

Nie bacząc na jego maniery, Artemida natychmiast wyciągnęła łuk, mierząc w niego strzałą.

- Kim jesteś? - spytała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Nazywam się Perseusz Jackson. - Percy pozostał w skłonie.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - zawarczała.

Percy zesztywniał odrobinę.

- Jestem tu by uratować mojego brata i siostrę. Zostałem tu wysłany, by ich wziąć ze sobą.

- Jesteś dzieckiem Hadesa? - Oczy Artemidy zwężyły się.

Percy potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

- W takim razie dołączysz do swojego rodzeństwa w drodze na Olimp - powiedziała twardo Artemida.

- Moje rodzeństwo nie popełniło żadnego przestępstwa. - odrzekł heros spoglądając na boginię. - Pójdę z własnej woli, jeżeli puścisz ich wolno.

- Nie masz argumentów, by żądać czegokolwiek - wysyczała Artemida.

- Śmiem przypuszczać, że twój ojciec nie będzie zadowolony gdy się dowie, że pozwoliłaś porwać jego córkę i dwóch innych półbogów do królestwa mego ojca, by mógł ich użyć jako karty przetargowej do odzyskania swoich dzieci - powiedział Percy wskazując za plecy bogini i Łowczyń. Troje herosów stało dziesięć metrów za nimi w mocnym uścisku Eryń.

- Grozisz mi chłopcze? - warknęła Artemida.

- Jak już powiedziałem, nie chcę okazać braku szacunku, lecz prędzej umrę niż pozwolę twojemu ojcu zbliżyć się do mojego brata i siostry, po tym jak zamordował ich matkę - rzekł z goryczą w głosie.

Artemida spojrzała na Percy'ego morderczym wzrokiem, lecz wiedziała, że jej ojciec ukarze ją i Łowczynie, jeśli pozwoli porwać jego córkę do Hadesu.

- Zapłącisz za to, chłopcze - warknęła Artemida, gdy wskazała półbogom, by podeszli do brata. Dzieci Hadesa wyglądali na zszokowanych i oszołomionych, nic dziwnego zważywszy na sytuację jaka rozegrała się przed ich oczyma.

Percy przywołał Alecto i jej siostry, które zniknęły z jeńcami i pojawiły się przed Percym.

- Musimy odejść, Lordzie Perseuszu - Alecto powiedziała patrząc wprost na boginię.

- Weźcie mojego brata i siostrę ze sobą. Zgodziłem się, by Pani Artemida pojmała mnie, a w zamian uwolniła Nico i Biancę. I przestań mnie tytułować Lordem do cholery.

- Perseuszu, twój ojciec rozkazał ci nie dać się pojmać - próbowałą się kłócić Furia.

- Dałem słowo Pani Artemidzie i dotrzymam go - odpowiedział Percy.

Alecto wyglądała na niezdecydowaną, dopóki nie napotkała wzroku herosa, który poinformował ją, że nie wygra tej kłótni. Przysunęłą się do Nica i Bianci, zanim rzuciła Thalię do stóp Artemidy i zniknęła z dziećmi Hadesa w mgnieniu oka. Jej siostry także odeszły, pozostawiając herosów za Percym.

Męski półbóg wyciągnął miecz i przyłożył do gardła Percy'ego.

- Jak śmiesz ingerować w zadanie wysłane przez Olimp? - wyrzucił z siebie wściekle.

Percy spojrzał na ostrze opierające się o jego krtań.

- Odłóż ten mieczyk zanim się zranisz dzieciaku. Trenowałem z prawdziwym właścicielem tego ostrza i obiecuję ci, że masz małe szanse przeżycia tej walki.

Heros przymrużył oczy i mocniej przycisnął broń.

Zanim jego przeciwnik zdążył zareagować, Percy obrócił się w prawo, jednocześnie chwytając ostrze. Przyciągnął półboga do siebie, zaraz potem pięść wylądowała na nosie ofiary. Percy chwycił rękę uzbrojoną w miecz i przytrzymał. Moment później uderzył w przedramię. Rozległ się przy tym nieprzyjemny odgłos łamanej kości.

Heros padł na kolana stękając z bólu, gdy Percy wyrwał broń z zranionej ręki chłopca i kopnął go w pierść, przewracając na plecy.

Po tym wszystkim spojrzał na przeciwnika z niesmakiem.

- Tezeusz byłby zawiedziony, gdyby zobaczył, że taki mięczak nosi teraz ten miecz.

Odwrócił się do bogini i podał jej rękojeść miecza.

- Wybacz Pani Artemido, lecz musiałem mu pokazać, gdzie jego miejsce - powiedział z respektem, po czym wyciągnął ręce w jej kierunku.

Artemida spojrzała na niego, nie wiedząc o co chodzi, zanim zrozumiała co chłopak robił. Strzeliła palcami, tworząc więzy owijające się wokół nadgarstków Percy'ego.

Bogini rozkazała Łowczyniom stworzyć obóz w lesie obok szkoły, zanim przeniosła siebie i Percy'ego na Olimp. Pojawili się przed salą tronową, do której Artemida wprowadziła herosa przez drzwi. Perseusz potknął się w wejściu i stanął twarzą w twarz z dwunastoma Olimpijskimi Bogami i Boginiami patrzącymi na niego z zaskoczeniem.

Artemida brutalnie wypchnęła Percy'ego na środek pomieszczenia i już chciała się przenieść do swojego tronu, gdy głos zatrzymał ją w miejscu.

- Jak śmiesz tak traktować mojego wnuka w mojej obecności? - zagrzmiał kobiecy głos w kierunku Artemidy, która stałą w miejscu z rozszerzonymi z zaskoczenia oczami.


End file.
